Yakima Valley Memorial Hospital, Providence Yakima Medical Center, and Central Washington Family Medicine will work together to create a new nonprofit health information network (or extranet) providing maximum access to patient records and improving access to every healthcare provider in Yakima County and beyond. The project will accomplish this by 1) Converting existing network systems from limited T1 lines to expandable bandwidth, immediately increasing capacity seven-fold; 2) Establishing collaborative nonprofit network administration in order to eliminate third-party control of Internet capability and connectivity; and 3) Creating agreements for collaborative maintenance/operation of the network. The new network will help us transition from the present system (limited T1 capacity) to far broader capacity (expandable bandwidth) well protected by an appropriate authentication system and 128-bit or better encrypted VPN. Expanded Internet connectivity through creation of the new network will enable unlimited growth of record sharing between Yakima County healthcare providers and beyond. The network includes a neutral electronic location for access to records.